New Developments
by obsessivegirl73
Summary: It's the summer after the final battle, and Ron and Hermione haven't done anything about their relationship. That is, until they bump into each other. Oneshot for GoddessOfCreativity, written for the Secret Santa Competition by no heroes allowed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

New Developments

Hermione hurried through the house, trying to find something that could distract her from thinking about Ron, even if it was only for five minutes. She had kissed Ron in the legendary final battle, but afterwards he couldn't seem to do anything regarding their relationship. Of course, she-

OOF!

Hermione felt herself fall over, landing hard on the floor. She looked up to see Ron- speak of the devil- in a similar state as she was.

"Oh, sorry Ron, I wasn't looking where I was going," she quickly apologized, both standing up.

"It's alright, neither was I. Actually, I was trying to find you," he let her know.

Hermione frowned, "There must be some sort of mix-up," she opened her mouth to continue, but he got to it before she did.

"No, you're JUST the person I was looking for," Ron persisted.

"Oh. Alright then," Hermione responded rather awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Er…how have you been?" he searched for a topic to start a conversation.

"I've been fine, thanks," Hermione was starting to get a little annoyed- he came to her to talk to her and now he wasn't coming up with anything.

"That's good to hear," Ron shifted his weight back and forth from foot to foot nervously.

In the small silence that followed, Hermione crossed her arms and gave Ron a look that clearly said "Well? Get on with it!"

"Uh…how's summer been going for you?" Ron's nervousness was getting to him.

"Not nearly as well as I had hoped," Hermione's jaw started to clench a little tighter.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Just get to the point already, Ronald!" she finally let her frustration come out.

"Um, well I was wondering…" he started, hoping that his voice wasn't shaking too badly.

In spite of herself, Hermione couldn't help but lean in, and prompted, "Wondering what?"

"Well, I was wondering how you would react if I did this…"

Ron leaned in and started to kiss Hermione on the lips, and desperately hoped that she would respond. Her eyes made little "o's" of shock for a moment, but then she started responding and that one small kiss turned into an all-out snogging session.

Finally, Hermione pulled away. "Well, you know what they say."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she said with a rather uncharacteristic smirk, "Or in this case got them a kiss."

"Well, then, I'm curious, will I be able to get another kiss?"

"Of course," This time, Hermione was the one who leaned in and started their kiss. It was a good couple of minutes before they both pulled away, gasping for air.

"So, Hermione…"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course, I've wanted that for the past couple of years!"

"Great! So, again, I'm curious…"

Hermione smiled, "Do you want another kiss?"

"Not yet. What would you say to people if they asked you what you thought of me?" Ron inquired.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'd say."

"What?"

"He drives me insane," Hermione started, and Ron started looking a little put off, "But, if being insane is this good, I never want to be normal."

Ron's grin returned full force and he pulled Hermione in for yet another kiss.

She only let it go on for a moment or so before pulling away, "We should probably let all the others know of this new development."

"Whatever you want, Hermione dearest," Ron slung his arm around her shoulders, and she, laughing slightly, put her arm around his body also.

"What do you think the others will say about this?" Ron curiously asked.

"About time!" she responded with a grin as they walked off happily to find out.

**AN: **This was written for the Secret Santa Competition by no heroes allowed on the HPFC forum. This story was written for GoddessOfCreativity. Hope you enjoyed! :D

**Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


End file.
